The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
As technology in the home, work place, and public areas continues to develop, the ability to secure and protect user information has become more difficult. In particular, certain types of wireless communication are subject to man-in-the-middle (MITM) attacks that may impersonate valid connections with a device, gather and/or receive information relating to the device, and engage in harmful, hostile behavior to steal information. One example of this attack is location validation attacks, that attacks Wi-Fi communications. Users of technology may be unaware of these attacks and as a result may unknowingly divulge secure information to those breaching the system. Thus, there exists needs in the art to develop systems and methods for preventing location spoofing attacks.